In the previously known apparatus for mechanically driving a reciprocating grate cooler, a variable-speed electric motor acts via a gear and a chain drive to rotate a heavy eccentric shaft from which two connecting rods move the grate axis of the thrust grate to and fro.
Thus in this known construction the division of the force is achieved on the high-moment side in the crankshaft, which requires high expenditure on construction and manufacture.